The Fallen Angel In LA
by Chillman22
Summary: One-shot. Naruto and Sasuke were killed in their final clash, but instead of going into Kami's domain to be judged, Naruto went into Christianity, now he has to spend his eternal life waiting for god and Kami to sort things out, while protecting the humans from seeing divine things. Now after so many years Lucifer decides to "quit" his job as the king of hell. Up For Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot Fiction. I wanted to continue my Naruto The Devil Caller fic, but at the moment I'm stuck, trying to think how Naruto would face the Sound-ninja.**

 **So for now, until I can think of something or maybe one of you guys can give me ideas, I thought, "I'll give Naruto/Lucifer Crossover ago, since Lucifer came back on the 1st of May as a one-shot." It'll be up for adoption for anyone fancying having ago.**

 **Also I haven't wrote who the pairing is, it's up to whoever wants to adopt this Fic.**

 **I hope it's exactly how you all** ** _Desire_** **it. lol.**

The Fallen Angel In L.A.

Prologue

Valley Of The End.

Naruto was dying, after the battle of the 4th Shinobi War, him and Sasuke fought one last time, after both teens were laying down, suffering from internal injuries, they both managed to save everyone from the **Eternal Tsukiyomi** , they both managed to seal Kaguya, the mother of all chakra, as well as black Zetsu, into a moon in another dimension, they both even released everyone from the genjutsu, granted everyone was weak and woozy at the moment, the Shinobi Alliance couldn't help Naruto fight Sasuke at the moment.

But now, both their bodies were shutting down, since they both went through so much and then fought each other, not to mention both losing an arm, they were dying.

Naruto turns his head towards Sasuke, eyes half-lidded, he spoke to his friend, "Looks like... We really messed up, huh, Sasuke."

Sasuke, one eye closed, looks towards Naruto, after finally acknowledging and reconciling with him, couldn't help but smile a true small smile, "Yeah, even though... we released the **Tsukiyomi** , there was one last thing... that we needed to do, and now because of it... you and I, are leaving this place."

Naruto and Sasuke both look up towards the sky, Naruto smiles slightly, "Yeah, hopefully... everyone will get along better... now that the cycle of hate... ends with us."

Sasuke couldn't help but sigh and agree with Naruto's statement, maybe the shinobi world will be at peace with one another, using both Naruto and Sasuke as a lesson, to live up to what they both now stand for, to not only stop the fighting, but to strive to better one another.

The only regret, running through Sasuke's mind now though, was not connecting with the others, for not helping Sakura better herself when they became a team.

Naruto was thinking the same-thing, the only difference is instead of thinking of Sakura, he was thinking of Hinata, all the chances of getting to know the midnight blue haired girl, all the times thinking she was weird, all the times thinking she wasn't well because of her feinting, how could he be so blind at the one person to truly care for him.

They didn't talk, they didn't move, they both pretty much said everything that needed to be said.

With one last breath, the two reincarnated brothers passed on at the same time, both with hopeful smiles on their faces.

* * *

Christian Heaven.

Naruto wonders where he was, everything was cloudy and bright, he sees something in front of him in the distance and moves towards it, no point standing around in a empty place, hopefully the thing in the distance will have people, maybe they'll help him out.

It took a while, but Naruto came to a pair of golden gates, not sure what they were for, he went closer, luckily for him someone was waiting for him.

It was an old man with a long white beard, who seems to be writing in a book or something.(St. Peter)

Naruto, being who he is, also not knowing who the old man was simply asked, "Hey, old man, you know where I am!?"

St. Peter, not that Naruto knows who he is, looks at Naruto, his eyes widened in shock, someone, not of Christianity, but by the sound of it from Kami's domain, didn't know what to do, since they were in heaven St. Peter didn't have to worry about the language barrier, St. Peter quickly replies frantically, "H-Hold on a moment, l-let me get someone!"

He somehow flashes away, surprising Naruto, for obvious reasons.

* * *

After a 10 minutes, St. Peter returns, "Young man, please come with me, the higher ups will explain everything to you as much as they can."

Believing he was meeting the boss or leader of this place, Naruto agrees, St. Peter grabs hold of Naruto's shoulder and they both vanish from the front of the gates.

* * *

They soon reappeared in what looks like a office meeting room, the windows were clear, but because of the clouds you couldn't really see out, there was a long table, which were filled with people he didn't know, though there was a woman with a sword, giving him the feeling of death about her, looking at him with interest, though for the time being he'll leave her alone or hopefully she'll leave him alone. (Azrael, The Angel Of Death.)

Naruto looks towards the end of the table and sees someone. (A.N. I won't go into detail because the series doesn't show what Lucifer's father looks like.)

So it would seem Naruto was about to hopefully get some answers, the man at the end of the the table, looks at Naruto curiously, never has something like this happened, someone "slipping" into his domain, a person from Kami's domain, and by the look and feel of him, Naruto was a pure soul, could it be because of the purity of his soul that he somehow ended up here, it's possible, after all, because he was god, he was able to know everything about people, since he was Omnipotent, by one look at Naruto, he knew everything about him, though Naruto's soul is pure, by the feel of it there was a slight taint to it, and from what he gathered from Naruto, it was because of the tailed beasts that gave him some of their chakra.

Now he understands these tailed beasts were not demons, but people believed them to be for a long time, and over time in a way, the nine beings represented demons, especially, the one named, Kurama, the nine tailed fox, and because of that Naruto has been tainted, but not so much to be thrown into hell, since all the good Naruto has done in his world, yet because of this taint he wasn't allowed into heaven.

So, since Naruto has slipped into his domain, it was, unfortunately, up to him to pass sentence, he'll try and explain it to Kami about the mix up.

"Young man, what has happened to you is quite a mess," Wondering what the person is talking about, Naruto stayed silent, "Allow me to tell you where you are, though how you got here is a mystery even for me, it was a once in a millennia slip up that took me by surprise." This shocked everyone in the room, except Naruto, not knowing who he was.

As god explained everything, about where Naruto ended up, how everything runs, the rules, the way things are in this domain of the after life, Naruto couldn't believe his rotten luck, he wasn't in Kami's domain, but in someone else's, he didn't know how to feel, looking towards the man, he was afraid to ask, "Then, what happens now?"

God sighs, think for a bit, "Well, for the time being, you can't be sent to hell, because of your soul's purity, but, unfortunately, even though we both know they aren't real demons, the tailed beasts slightly tainted your soul, meaning you won't be able to enter haven ether, so believe, for the time being, whether me and Kami have fixed this mistake, you'll be a Fallen Angel, you won't be able to enter here, but you'll have to visit from time to time, that way I'll inform you of what's happening."

Naruto was confused, "What does that mean for me then?" If he wasn't going to hell and he wasn't going to heaven, then were was he going.

"It means, that for the time being, you'll have to live in my earth's domain for the foreseeable future, but not to worry, I have a job for you, since you don't like waiting, why not become a protector for the humans, not so much from themselves, but from the supernatural side of things, all I'm asking is try not to let the humans know of the supernatural or proof that there is a heaven and hell."

Thinking about it, Naruto couldn't help but see the benefits, he'll be able to help people, see how this earth works, maybe have fun, who knows.

So, with the smirk he was known for, his eyes burned with determination, "When do I go?"

God, seeing this smirk, couldn't keep the smile off his face ether, and thinks to himself, ' _Guess Naruto's smile is infectious after all._ ' He then replies, "Right now."

With those two words, two black wings burst from Naruto's back, it didn't hurt, but what did was the knowledge that was given to him, on how to use them, how to hide them, how to use his new angelic powers, since the knowledge "told" him that he can't use chakra anymore, because he's now a Fallen Angel and because of that he didn't have to worry about language barriers, not only that, but the ability to sense divine problems and an internal compass for where to find them, just in case.

Not only that, but his clothes have changed, now he's wearing clothes that were weird to him, granted he wore an orange jumpsuit, but these clothes were just wordless. (70's clothes, you've gotta admit them sort of clothing's were Uber-strange.)

With that Naruto vanished.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you guys have it, the one-shot of my version of Naruto/Lucifer Crossover, granted Naruto did arrive on earth before Lucifer, but it's what I felt would be a good place to start, that way, it'll give Naruto a chance to adapt, figure things out, and in time meet Lucifer.**

 **And remember, this is just an idea for a starter, just to inspire someone to carry it on or do their own version, so if someone wants to take this Fic up I wish them luck.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Lucifer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inspirational One-Shot.**

 **I know I said One-Shot for this one as well as all the others, but sometimes it helps to add one more to really get others interested, ether for this story or another one. But surely someone has to have the _desire_ to write a Naruto/Lucifer Crossover.**

The Fallen Angel In L.A.

Inspirational Idea

Chapter 2

50 Years Later.

It has been over 50 years since Naruto has "worked" on earth, he did a good job, trying to keep the divine a secret from the world, but after a while, he realized that he didn't have to work as much, since no-one was stupid enough to let the secret out, so he enjoyed himself really, well within reason of course, he didn't use his new powers for monetary gain, though he did open a few accounts to keep him a float, he also changed his look before he "landed" on earth too, since he no longer ages as everyone else, that way when his "father," i.e. himself, died he got the accounts and money to help him along and no-one was the wiser.

At the moment he was laying in bed, sleeping off his hangover, which he didn't know he could get, since only something divine should've caused that.

Naruto started to groan, his eyes blinking, trying to focus, ' _What the hell happened, I know for a fact that I've got a hangover, since my head is splitting and from what I remember, Granny-Tsunade told me these were signs of a hangover, but how, I'm suppose to be a fallen angel, no mortal thing should cause me harm?_ ' He thinks to himself as he sat up, rubbing his aching head.

Though something was out of place, he was naked, covered by a blanket, sitting on an unknown bed, though these things didn't confuse him, the arm that was around his waist was what confused him.

There, laying next to him, was a blond-haired girl, he couldn't see her face since it was the other way, but her back was slender though strong, with a little bit of side-boob.

Getting a bit panicked, Naruto slowly removed himself from the girl, trying not to waken her, then quietly moves to what he hopes was the bathroom, which he was thankful it was, though on the way he see's his clothes scatted around, with his boxers somehow hanging from the corner of mirrored ceiling, which made him wonder how that happened.

Shaking his head, he moves to the sink of the bathroom and turns the water on, washing his face, trying to remember how he's got a hangover, trying to remember what the girl inn the bed looked like, though all he see's is a blur.

Looking at himself, he asks himself quietly, "Ok, what the hell happened last night?!"

The answer came when he felt two arms snaked around his waist, with a beautiful face looking at him with a smile, though beautiful was an understatement, it was almost like the girl was...

"Godly?!" He whispers to himself.

Then he remembers who she was, it wasn't from last night, it was before he landed on earth, it was Azrael, The Angel Of Death, turning around Naruto asked the two questions he had on his mind, "What are you doing here, Azrael and what did you do to me last night!?"

The angel of death smiled at Naruto, and replied cheekily, "Oh I took some heaven wine from heaven itself and slipped it into your drink while I hid my divine powers and changed my appearance from you."

At that Naruto grabbed her hands, he was slightly nervous dealing with the Angel of Death, but for her to "drug" him with divine wine, though after he drank it, it won't be divine for long, Azrael was lucky only he drank it if a mortal drank divine wine, their insides would've burned out, all over the floor.

Naruto with a serious look, which seemed to be making Azrael wet, pushes her back slightly and exclaims, "Damn it, Azrael, my job is to stop mortals from being aware of the divine until God sorted things out with Kami, you bringing divine wine to the mortal plane isn't helping."

Azrael just shrugs her shoulders, knowing Naruto was right, but hey she was the angel of death, if a mortal drank it why should she care, but seeing Naruto angry at her was slightly hot for her, "Oh come on, I only did that because I wanted to have some "fun" with you, and no worries you drank all of the wine so there shouldn't be any problem."

Naruto sighs and says, "That's not the point, and besides because of that wine I can't remember what we did last night, so how do you think I would react to such a thing." Naruto tells her, while leaning against the sink, still naked.

Azrael widens her eyes, "Really, you can't remember what we did!?" Naruto shakes his head, answering her question. Azrael slumps her shoulders in despair, she wanted to have fun with Naruto, which last night they did, all over the place, but she still wanted Naruto to remember all the fun that happened along with it.

Naruto just sighs, with his eyes closed while rubbing the bridge of his nose, the wine only just running it's course.

Azrael with her head down, catches Naruto's "Junior" in the corner of her eye, she then starts smiling a mischievous smile.

Before Naruto knew what was happening, Azrael was in his face rubbing her naked body on his, giving him a deep kiss, making his mind slightly hazy.

Azrael pulled away with a smile and whispers seductively in his ear, "How about I help you remember~" She finishes with a challenging growl.

Naruto, still having the haze, along with an alpha-like mind, since Kurama had to have influence him in someway, started growling back, with Azrael slowly backing away to the bathroom door, getting excited and ready for Naruto to strike.

5 Hours Later.

Naruto, his hair a mess, well messier, if that was possible, had his wings spread out, with Azrael cuddling up to him, having a glow about her, couldn't help but say out loud, "If your father knew what we did, I'd be kicked out of this dimension before we knew it."

Azrael just chuckled, then sighs tiredly, "Who cares, at the moment, I just want sleep and your wings are perfect pillows."

Naruto just looks at her and chuckles slightly, "Yeah, but I better put them away before the cleaner comes in, after I shouldn't be the one to break my job's rules, even though back in Konoha I didn't care much for rules."

Just as his wings vanished, he felt something that made him sit up and knocked Azrael off the bed, Azrael getting up with an angry glare yelled out, "HEY, WHAT'S THE Big idea!?" though she finishes with a curious question.

Naruto's eyes turned from his usual ocean blue to pure glowing white, surprising Azrael and making her wonder what was going on.

Naruto's eyes returned to normal and shakes his head to clear out the cobwebs, taking a breath, "Well, looks like my job just got slightly complicated."

Azrael now realized Naruto had a vision that involves his job of keeping the divine a secret, "What did you see, my love?"

Naruto looks at her, wondering why she called him that, but considering what they did a few hours ago, he couldn't help but agree to some extent. Naruto smiles slightly at her words, but then gains a serious look, "Something happened in hell, something with Lucifer."

Azrael asks him, "What do you mean, what's wrong with hell?"

Naruto getting up, though he jumped to grab his boxers, began to get dressed, all the while explained to Azrael, "Nothings wrong with hell, my dear."

When Naruto called Azrael dear, she could help but smile, though she became curious, "Then what's the matter?"

Getting his jacket on, Naruto explains, "It's Lucifer, he's no longer in hell."

That line made Azrael stand up in shock, which Naruto glances at the perfect body, while he sorts out his collar, Azrael yells out, "WHAT, then where is he, the narcissistic idiot is suppose to be running hell for all eternity."

Naruto just shakes his head, trying not to start their "romp" again and replies, "That what I'm going to find out, at the moment I saw he was in L.A. walking with some blond girl before they both got shot, with Lucifer being the only one to get up."

Nodding her head, Azrael gives Naruto a hug, "Do you want me to come along?"

Naruto thinks about it for a second, "As much as I want you to, I don't think I'd be able to "focus" on my job at the time." He empathizes by giving Azrael's ass a squeeze, making her jump slightly with a slight "eep!" in surprise.

Azrael gives him a coy smiles and replies, "Alright, fair enough, just be careful with Lucifer, he has the tendency to be cunning when he wants to be."

With a nod, Naruto gives her a kiss and says, "No worries, **I** have the tendency to be unpredictable."

As he was leaving he pokes his head through the door opening and finishes, "Oh and don't worry about the bill, I'll pay for everything, at least when you finish resting." Leaving Azrael by herself.

Naruto gets in his car and starts heading towards L.A. "Alright Lucifer, what the hell are you doing on earth and why does it seem you've been living in L.A. for sometime."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and that it inspires others to write Naruto/Lucifer Crossovers as well, after all Lucifer has been out since January 2016, at least the tv series, but wouldn't anyone have the _desire_ to write their own versions of this crossover, they could put their own spin on it.**

 **This is purely for inspirational, I enjoy helping others by giving them ideas, ether how a story goes or if a certain idea sounds good for them.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Lucifer.**


End file.
